Darkstalkers 4
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Hamato is on a quest to discover who he really is, with the help of Morrigan and Lilith, he is going to have many fights, but be sure... At least he won't die of copulation... 4 OCs, Morrigan X OC X Lilith, OC X e, OC X Hsien-Ko and OC X Felicia.
1. Info Intro

_I just had a crazy idea, but it was worth making it into a story:_

 _Everyone wants a Darkstalkers 4 right?_

 _WELL I'LL GIVE THEM ONE! AND YOU CAN IMAGINE IT BEING MADE BY_ _ **ARC SYSTEM WORKS!**_ _THE CREATORS OF BLAZBLUE AND GUILTY GEAR!_

 _Here we go:_

* * *

 **DARKSTALKERS 4**

 **Main Cast:**

Anakaris  
Bishamon  
Demitri Maximoff  
Felicia  
Phobos  
Jon Talbain  
Lord Raptor  
Morrigan Aensland  
Pyron  
Rikuo  
Sasquatch  
Victor Von Genderheim  
Donovan Baine  
Hsien-Ko  
Baby Bonnie Hood  
Jedah Dohma  
Lilith Aensland  
Queen Bee

* * *

 **New Characters:**

 **Hamato Nadeshiko:** He is an OC I created with the ability to commune with other persons' souls. He was once involved in a dream where Morrigan, together with Lilith, tried to take his life-energy, in other words, his sperm. But he managed to survive the dream, and even got a personal visit from the succubus because of what happened. He apparently is a "Succubus Incubus" which is a person who can't die of Succubus or Incubus. Since then, he befriended Morrigan and Lilith, but the two are wanting something more with him. **He is the new protagonist for Darkstalkers 4.**

 **Hallet:** Hallet is a Darkstalker Basset Hound dog, he is a yarn collector and that earned a friendship with Felicia, although, he considers the friendship an awkward one, "because I'm a dog, and she's a cat" he says. Sure, it's awkward, but they manage to keep a very close bond and both, not revealing to each other, are making plans to start dating.

 **Fujikara Komono:** He is a martial artist with a honey wish, in other words, he loves honey, but had a crazy affair with Q. Bee, because she didn't let him taste her honey, until today, he fights to get at least some of her colony's honey, but always fails. But he feels he's developing feelings for Q. Bee.

 **Hibiki Kurogane:** (The name is literally a combination of Hibiki and Naoto from BlazBlue) Hibiki is a Bounty Hunter, but he hunts BAD Darkstalkers, like Bonnie Hood. He had a fight with her, but ended up losing his right arm. He was saved by Hsien-Ko, who managed to re-create his arms using her utensils. As consequence, she gave him a utensil body, any part of his body he can now transform in a utensil, like a spoon, a fork or even a knife. He has a relationship with Hsien and he hunts Bonnie for what she did to him. His attacks are custom made, but some are a clear reference to Hsien, attacks that he learned from her.

 _Oh, by the way, I have a new fight intro idea:_

 **BE ONE WITH THE DARKNESS**

 **FIGHT!**

 _Because it's Darkstalkers right?_

* * *

SOUND TRACK:  
 **Most songs are from BlazBlue and Guilty Gear**

Dirty Drive (Morrigan & Lilith)  
Rebellion II (Hibiki Kurogane)  
 _If you prefer, you can use the original: Rebellion I  
_ Starry Story (Felicia)  
The Spider's Thread (Hamato Vs Morrigan)  
Fizz (Hamato Nadeshiko)  
Jack-a-Dandy (Demitri Maximoff)  
Oriental Flower (Fujikara Komono)  
Give me a break (Hallet)  
Engage (Phobos)  
Black Blank Blah-blah-blah (Jedah Dohma)  
A Slow Waker (Donovan Baine)  
Magnolia Éclair (Jon Talbain)  
The Lily of Steel (Queen Bee)  
Flash Hider (Hsien-Ko)  
Stolz (Hamato Vs Demitri)  
Call Shot (Lord Raptor)  
Just Do it (Fujikara Vs )  
Gale (Victor Von Genderheim)  
Proof of the Warrior (Pyron)  
Spirit of Fire (Rikuo)  
Destructive Goodwill (Hallet Vs Felicia)  
Marionette (Baby Bonnie Hood)  
Alexandrite (Hibiki Vs B. )  
Active Angel II (Hibiki Vs Hsien-Ko)

* * *

 _Just imagine Darkstalkers being made by ASW right?_

 _So, are you ready to Be one with the Darkness?_


	2. Meet the characters!

_Alright! Let's start this adventure!_

 _Remember the OCs: Hamato, Hallet, Fujikara and Hibiki._

 _Also remember the couples: Hamato X Morrigan & Lilith, Hallet X Felicia, Fujikara X Queen Bee and Hibiki X Hsien-Ko._

 _AND Rivalries: Hamato Vs Demitri and Hibiki Vs Baby Bonnie Hood_

 _The first four chapters will be the story intros to each OC, and what objective are they reaching, by the way, story goes like this:_

 **Story:  
** Jedah is still a threat to Planet earth, and now the Darkstalkers of evil are gathering. Four persons, two being Darkstalkers themselves, have their own objectives to fighting, but they will have to team up to defeat Jedah and his servants. Hamato is a special case though, after Jedah failed to control Lilith, Lilith finally came back to Morrigan's body (Darkstalkers 3), and both Succubus tried to take the life energy out of Hamato, but they discovered Hamato was a Succubus Incubus, AND that he has the ability to commune with spirits, human or Darkstalker, will Hamato and other 3 people defeat Jedah?

 _Be one with the Darkness!  
FIGHT!_

* * *

 **DARKSTALKERS 4**

 **Episode 1:** Meet the new characters **  
Intro 1:** Hamato Nadeshiko

The ability to commune with Darkstalker spirits…

That's something pretty creepy right? Well not for me.

My name is Hamato Nadeshiko, and I'm a spiritual Succubus Incubus, I have 22 years old, but I still consider myself a teenager, because of how young I look. My title of Succubus Incubus keeps me alive for a very long time, even centuries. I was born in 2121, and started repeating age when I was 19 years old, apparently my dad married a Darkstalker that was a mix between a Succubus and a Vampire, so that's why me and my dad are considered "Succubus Survivors"

Why am I a Succubus Survivor?

Because I was assaulted by TWO on a wet dream.

Their names were Morrigan and Lilith Aensland, one is a part of the other's body.

But I survived their assault on me, and even got a surprise personal visit from them.

I explained to them what I'm considered to be by my parents, but that I still want to know who I really am, I don't know my whole family, but I might suspect I am from a great Succubus/Vampire family breed. But I'm lucky, I got help from both my attackers of the night, Morrigan and Lilith are investigating around their realm to see if I am from a great breed. Meanwhile, I heard from the two about the threat that is Jedah Dohma. So while I go on a trip to stop this Jedah Dohma, they help me by trying to find my family breed.

* * *

 **Intro 2:** Hallet

A Darkstalker just wants to live a normal life around humans, and that's what I do.

My name is Hallet, I'm a Basset Hound Dog who lives on a house with a human in it. That human is the owner of the house, and I guard it sometimes, because I also have my own home on the human's house. I go on some trips by myself, leaving a duplicate of me on the house, in other words, I leave a dog on the house guarding it.

I'm a great yarn collector, yarn is something that normally cats would like, but I really like it too, even if being a dog.

About friends, I don't have many human friends except for the person I live with, but I have a very close Darkstalker friend: Felicia, a very hyperactive, happy-go-lucky cat. Yeah, ironic right? A dog being a friend of a cat! I don't mind it though, I met her when I was walking through a church. I was carrying a yarn ball with me when I dropped it, it rolled to a nun, and the nun gave it back to me, but she revealed herself to be Felicia when she noticed I was a Darkstalker that wasn't afraid to show himself, sure, I show that I'm a Darkstalking Dog, haters gonna hate!

From that moment, Felicia and I became very great friends, but recently we've been growing closer to each other. I'm even considering that we could turn into a couple! It would be awkward to have a Dog and Cat relationship, but it would be worth it.

* * *

 **Intro 3:** Fujikara Komono

Ahh… Honey, honey, honey! Oh, hi!

Name's Fujikara Komono, Martial Artist of the honey! Yeah, I kinda have what I call an obsession for honey, but of course, I'm not THAT addicted to it. I work on a restaurant as the chef (Remind you of someone? Martial Artist, great chef?), I love making food, the restaurant also serves some honey deserts.

But my mind is a little crazy right now, why?

Well, I was exploring the woods for some kind of bee colony for honey, but I ended up finding a… woman… bee…

Well that was awkward, I met her, and she calls herself Queen Bee, but she prefers to be called Q. Bee, I asked her if she could give me some of her honey, but she said that the honey her race produces is very important for her, and that she can't share it.

We had a long conversation, she said that her and her "sisters" are part of a Makaian specie known as the "Soul Bees", who lived on land owned by the Dohma family but suddenly faced extinction after Jedah's death and the lengthy period that followed prior to his resurrection. But she said for me to stay away from her, because she collects souls on Majigen to satiate her hunger and of her "sisters". But I just couldn't stay away from a bee, or even a COLONY like hers! I heard that the honey the Soul Bees make is the most delicious ever! So I started hunting and chasing down Q. Bee to get a taste of her colony's honey, but I'm starting to feel an attraction more to Q than to the honey she makes… I call her Q because Q. Bee is way long for me.

* * *

 **Intro 4** : Hibiki Kurogane

How does it feel for a part of your body to be ripped off from you? Well my right arm was, and by Bounty Hunter Baby Bonnie Hood, nonetheless.

My name's Hibiki Kurogane, and I've been… resurrected…

If that is my understanding of what happened to me.

My arm was ripped off by the bounty hunter Baby Bonnie Hood because I'm a defender of the monsters called Darkstalkers, and she's been killing a lot of these because of Bounty.

I was saved by a Darkstalker called Hsien-Ko, who is currently my girlfriend. She explained to me that she is a jiangshi, a Chinese Vampire who is trying to free her mother's cursed spirit and defending China from Evil Darkstalkers. Hsien-Ko explained to me that she acquired her jiangshi body when she fused with her twin-sister Mei Ling, so the creature that stood on me was Hsien AND Ling, so I'm technically dating two persons.

She restored my limbs using her utensils she guarded on her clothing and nursed me back to full health. I am now a living Utensil, or, a new Darkstalker.

Now with my body back on action, I transformed into a Bounty Hunter, defending the people of not only China, but also from Majigen, from evil Darkstalkers, while also hunting for revenge against Bonnie Hood for what she did to me.

* * *

"Well then…" Someone spoke

"Let the show commence…"

* * *

 _ **ARE YOU READY TO BE ONE WITH THE DARKNESS?**_

 _By the way, tell me if you agree with the OST!_


End file.
